


Data's Thematical Painting

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: His idea for the 2D art class is to inscribe Spot into a circle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).




End file.
